Scarlett
'''Scarlett, '''labeled '''The Quiet Brainiac, '''was a camper on Total Drama Returns to the Island, as a member of the Screaming Ducks. Scarlett returns in Total Drama Toxic Brawl, as a member of the Mutant Laser Squirrels. Personality Scarlett is a highly intelligent individual, with shy yet enigmatic behavior. When she does speak, she tends to transcend into being very talkative. Her extensive vocabulary has a habit of confusing her teammates, and she usually is required to simplify her suggestions. Although she has an initially polite exterior, Scarlett's true nature is actually quite wicked, so much so that she has gone as far as trying to kill the other contestants just for the million dollars. She has been shown to be very crafty, and can easily manipulate other people with her superior brain power. Total Drama Returns to the Island Trials and Triva-lations Scarlett is a very ruthless competitor, being very cut-throat to her Ducks team. However, this doesn't stop her from managing to make friends with Tyler, Dave, Noah, and Gwen. She likes Gwen's usefulness, appreciates Tyler's motivation towards his team, loves Noah's attitude, and loves Dave's conniving strategy. But Scarlett also quickly makes enemies with Heather, Scott, and Cameron. She finds Heather to be a rival to her, can't stand Scott's stupidity, and thinks of Cameron as inferior. She cheers when her team wins, saying that it was obvious. Volleybrawl Scarlett boasts about her team's victory, and is very sure of them when the challenge starts, everytime her team scores a point she cheers, but when her teams doesn't scores a point Scarlett scolds that person and says that they will be going home, when the Scarlett team loses she's seen very angry towards her own teammates. Later on the elimination ceremony she's survives elimination and Samey is eliminated. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings Scarlett doesn't do much in this episode due to she remaining silent meanwhile the challenge happens and her team wins. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train Scarlett is one of the first persons to show her disaprovall against Chris returning back into the host position, when the challenge starts she remains silent and only talks when she thinks she solved who was the murderer of the Killer Beavers and tells it to the murderer of her own team, she's wrong and she remains silent until the elimination ceremony, she votes out Dawn with her alliance. Topple on the Luck Players Scarlett remains silent the almost the whole episode except from when her team wins that she congratules the Screaming Ducks. Relay Feelings Speed Fast Scarlett starts off the episode saying to Cameron that she thinks that he is an inferior human being, after those words she's scolded by Sky about saying that of her friend, later when Cameron owns the challenge for the Killer Beavers she's amazed and shouts her team about that how they could lose against a dweeb like Cameron. She later votes against Lindsay on the elimination ceremony that ends up in a tie between her and Lindsay, after Chris does the tie-breaker Scarlett loses after being betrayed by her alliance and is eliminated from the game taking the Arrow of Shame. Final Four Face Off! Scarlett is brought back to see the final showdown of the season, and remains silent and never reveals who is she rooting for. Totally Dramatic Finale! Scarlett remains silent the whole episode, never says who she wants to win, but most likely voted Sky over Cameron due to her dislike of the latter. Total Drama Around the World Celebrity Manhunt 2: Radioactive Reunions Scarlett appears to have no lines whatsoever in the special, but she is called to be on the fourth season. Total Drama Toxic Brawl A Radioactive Beginning Scarlett is announced to be one of the twenty four contestants returning. She is but onto the Mutant Laser Squirrels. During the challenge, she states she is on a team with a bunch of idiots. She also states in the confessional that she needs allies. She is mad when her team lost, and she votes off Beardo. She also sarcastically says goodbye to Beardo after his departure. Appearances Gallery Overall= Scarlett.png|Scarlett's Usual Outfit Evil_Scarlett.png Scarlett.13.png Scarlett_Sitting.png ScarlettEvil.png|Scarlett Evil Rotation ScarlettRot.png|Scarlett Rotation ScarlettProfile.png |-| Total Drama Returns to the Island= ScreamingDucksFormed.png ScreamingGophersWonFirstChallenge.png ScarlettisEliminated.png See also Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 contestants Category:Mutant Laser Squirrels Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Screaming Ducks Category:Season 1 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Category:Non-Returning Season 2 contestants Category:Non-Mergers in Season 1 Category:11th place Category:Non Merged Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 6 Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 Category:Season 4 contestants Category:Season 6 contestants